


《Hide & Seek/捉迷藏》

by GypsyBlue



Category: DCU (Comics), Justice League: War
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:41:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 19,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23475628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GypsyBlue/pseuds/GypsyBlue
Summary: (N52背景，接动画初遇剧情）两个幼稚鬼又吵架又打赌，最后谈上了恋爱的故事。（不完全是）
Relationships: Clark Kent/Bruce Wayne, Superman/Batman
Comments: 1
Kudos: 18





	1. THE BET

**Author's Note:**

> 配对：超人/蝙蝠侠(N52)
> 
> 说明：故事发生在他们第一次见面和迎战达克赛德之间，初遇用动画版本，改动有。

Chapter .1: A BET

“计算机，大都会-超人-第七十二则日志。”布鲁斯启动了语音日志录入，“催泪瓦斯、音爆手雷，电击枪，都对他没有作用。他比我预想的要更加灵敏，迅捷……强大。计算机，能量等级评估修改-七级。但同时，他看上去很年轻，比我预想的更加冲动，在战斗中缺乏策略，甚至在打斗中追求快感。计算机，风险评估，上升两级。”

他刚从大都会赶回来，脸上还有些在工地打斗沾上的泥灰。

这是个很不顺利的夜晚。在过去的一周里，哥谭市区发生了两起爆炸，而他终于在今晚发现了那安置炸弹的怪物的踪影。就在他与怪物苦斗的时候，绿灯侠带着他那“就是得一刻不停地亮着”的刺目的绿光打断了他们，在怪物爆炸之后，他们带着怪物嵌入墙内的盒子去大都会找超人——正好撞在了超人的枪口上。

就像他在日志中记录的那样，超人轻而易举地捏碎了他的电击枪，催泪瓦斯对他来说就像一阵微不足道的灰尘，而发挥最好的音爆炸弹？只争取了不到一秒的逃跑时间。

而超人在这个夜晚给蝙蝠侠留下的最深刻的印象，并不是超人在听到他念出“克拉克”这个名字时候那一瞬间的恍然停顿，也不是对方在扫描他的面具后再次弯起嘴角轻哼出声的“布鲁斯·韦恩”，而是真正的“第一次照面”时，超人将他猛地推向工地的砖墙，继而询问他“那么，你有什么能耐？”的一刻。

那是他对布鲁斯说的第一句话，他显然对穿了带耳朵黑色制服的生物充满兴趣，以至于就算他没忍不住弯起嘴角，听上去的也比他表现出的更兴奋一些。如果他的战斗欲和那股觉得自己总是能游刃有余的干劲能往好的方向使用，那当然很好，但如果朝了反方向——

布鲁斯·韦恩往后靠在沙发椅的靠背上，疲惫地捏了捏鼻梁。

他需要做点什么。

从目前的情况来看，超人也许并不足以成为一个“威胁”，但他显得有些莽撞和不稳定，他们要么坐下来边吃下午茶边谈谈，要么就打个你死我活，让蝙蝠侠掐着超人的脖子来给他上一堂课。蝙蝠侠倾向于前一种。

“我从新闻上得知，您坐在一架绿色的飞机里去大都会出差了一趟，”阿尔弗雷德为布鲁斯拿来了温热的湿毛巾，“我希望大都会的情况没有太糟糕。”

“去见了一群人。显然我们的动静闹得有些大了。”蝙蝠侠调出了录像，将超人和绿灯侠的图像定格在屏幕上，“哥谭并不是唯一一个被装了炸弹的城市，事实上，那不是炸弹，而是一种外星科技，是专门被寄送到地球的盒子。我们把在哥谭的盒子暂时交给了绿灯侠，也许他可以从他的知识库里找出更多的信息。”

“看上去很热闹。我会为您取消明天白天的行程。”阿尔弗雷德把托盘放低，让布鲁斯把擦过的毛巾放回上面。

“是啊，”布鲁斯调出另一段视频，是新闻里超人救下总统飞机，和神奇女侠一起走向人群的画面，“还会更热闹的。” 

第二天晚上，被列为密切观察对象的星辰实验室发生了爆炸。蝙蝠侠联系绿灯的时候，对方正在酒吧搭讪美女，嘈杂的音乐和绿灯侠低声的咒骂（“你是怎么知道我的号码的！”）一起传了过来。

“我希望你掌握了些有用的消息。不然那个盒子就得交给我保管。”蝙蝠侠贴着隐蔽的墙角，打算从侧面的窗户进入实验室。

下一秒，数道几乎是炫耀着到来的绿光就把他周围的阴影全部抹掉了，他皱起眉，划开玻璃跳进了实验室，没有理会身后那念念叨叨的绿灯侠。

“那也许就是个普通外星垃圾。”绿灯侠的嘴角往下撇了撇，“还有，你难道不觉得——”

“这里太安静了。”蝙蝠侠接口，“人员都已经撤离了，但是我的仪器显示这间实验室里有一间‘隐形’的房间，我怀疑那里有些什么。我们得加快速度，超人应该也快到了。”

“也是你的仪器告诉你的？我说，超人可不会喜欢你追踪他。”

实验室里的灯光已经全部熄灭，灭火之后空气里还带着一些余温和难闻的味道，蝙蝠侠戴上了呼吸面具。绿灯用灯戒扫描了蝙蝠侠意指的那扇大门，他朝蝙蝠耸了耸肩膀：“这里隔了至少三重重型门，从内部锁定以后，几乎只能靠蛮力打开。”

“也许你们下次来之前应该打个招呼，我刚无意间听到……你们需要帮忙？”

超人出现的时候带着一阵疾风，绿灯侠看着蝙蝠侠的披风下摆被扬起来好一阵，抬起头的时候蝙蝠侠脸色不太好。

“我的仪器显示——”蝙蝠侠重新低头看向他的扫描器，但超人接过了他的话。

“让我看看——里面有人，四个……不，有一个人的体征很奇怪，看上去并不像人——”超人的X视线被打断了，就像他打断了蝙蝠侠一样，两次强烈的爆炸让整栋实验室都晃了晃，蝙蝠侠的肩膀上落了一层墙灰。

“看起来时间不等人。”超人甚至伸手帮蝙蝠侠拍了拍肩膀上的那些碎石灰，朝他眨了眨眼睛，下一秒就消失不见，而他们面前的这堵门上显然被硬生生撞出了一个可供通行的洞。

蝙蝠侠的脸色更难看了，绿灯侠不能控制地注意到。

“我赌五十块，你不喜欢他。”他朝蝙蝠有些尴尬地打趣。

“我确实不。”蝙蝠侠低头进入了那扇被撞破的重型门。

实验室里面的情况一团糟，糟糕到就连蝙蝠侠回到蝙蝠洞之后，也坐在电脑前很久，不知如何该开始记录日志。最开始他和绿灯侠冲进去，发现超人和一个类机器人已经开始打斗，星辰实验室的斯通博士在大声叫嚷着“停下”之类的词语。超人和类机器人的打斗直接把实验室的屋顶和一侧两面都毁坏了，而战斗途中，神奇女侠也赶来加入了战斗。这让本来就快被叫停中场休息的战斗再一次陷入了混乱。

绿灯侠的劝架技术实在不怎么样，他看上去才像是那个最狼狈的人。

“我建议你给你中城的朋友打个电话。”蝙蝠侠朝他喊，一边跑向一旁看上去摇摇欲坠的斯通博士。

他扶起碎裂的墙角边缘的博士，问：“它是谁？这里发生了什么？”

斯通博士抓住蝙蝠侠的手臂，忍着大脑的晕眩感：“不是它，是他，他是我的儿子……”说完这句话他的大脑便没能抵御住晕眩，蝙蝠侠把他安置在了一边。

他意识到他必须立刻叫停这场战斗，就在他计算着他带的音爆炸弹能够延迟几秒给绿灯以可乘之机锁住超人的时候，一阵红色的旋风及时赶到了。 虽然他本来的计划并不是和闪电侠以这样的形式会面，但他依旧感谢闪电侠。一个超人再加上一个神奇女侠，他还没有做好控制预案。

这几秒的时间给了他站到战场中间去解释的机会。在最后时刻，维克多手里的激光还是朝超人射了出去，神奇女侠冲到他面前用手镯挡下了这一击。她站得很稳，也毫发无损。

除去停到他面前来跟他握手的闪电侠，其他人都有些战斗性疲惫了。实验室最中心的维克多·斯通更多地是无意识地发出攻击，他现在仍然跪在地上，看上去像是承受着巨大的压力，如果他还是个人类的话，他的额头此刻一定全是汗水了。

“这里看起来一团糟，不过别担心，蝙蝠侠，”巴里·艾伦看了看周围一圈几乎变成废墟的实验仪器，他朝蝙蝠侠拍了拍胸脯，“我会把这里都收拾干净的，毕竟我是——”

“好了好了，我们都知道，闪电侠。”绿灯竖起一面绿色的墙在闪电侠和蝙蝠侠中间，然后又转头向正打算收起自己的宝剑的神奇女侠，“嗨，你是新来的吗，我怎么从没——”

超人从空中慢慢降落到地面上，隔开了绿灯和神奇女侠。

他看了一眼绿灯，继而转身对神奇女侠的帮助表示感谢：“你很强大。”他这么说，带着很大程度的欣赏。

而神奇女侠将宝剑收回鞘中，发出一声清脆的金属碰撞声，她朝超人扬起了下巴：“我知道。”

这可能说明了很多问题，蝙蝠侠皱起了眉。

他转过身去询问此时已经站起来的维克多：“你身上的这些金属不像是地球的科技，我大概知道一些星辰实验室的研究内容，你们最近似乎也受到了一个绿灯侠手里的东西。”

绿灯侠向他们展示了一个被绿光包围的深棕色的盒状物。

“我……我只能说我感受到了一些东西……”维克多拖着它的头，艰难地出声，“我能感觉到这东西像是一种……通道，似乎是能够打开的。在我和它……融合的时候，我看见了那边的景象，有很多……类机械的怪物。”

“就像哥谭的那几只一样。”蝙蝠侠眯起了眼睛。而绿灯侠在一旁模拟出了一个绿色的怪物。

超人看向维克多：“我在大都会也遇到过它们。但如果你接近它们，它们会选择直接爆炸。我怀疑它们是外星的一种武器。”

蝙蝠侠冷哼一声：“一个外星炸弹不会无缘无故来到地球，一种通道门也不会无缘无故被装在城市下水道里。一个炸弹更不会携带着一个通讯盒在城市内有计划地安置自己。动动你的脑子，如果你有一个的话。”

他最后说的那句话显然是针对在场的那位氪星人，以至于在场的其他人都看向了超人。

“我一直以为他会对我先说出那句话。”绿灯侠小声地在闪电侠身边说。

闪电侠不赞同地看了绿灯侠一眼：“这很不对劲，蝙蝠侠通常不会这样。”

“通常？你十分钟前才见到你这位‘偶像’。”绿灯侠的音调提高了，巴里赶紧作势捂住绿灯的嘴。

“允许我指出，大都会在外星来客方面有更多的应对经验，至少比哥谭更多。”超人朝蝙蝠侠的方向微微抬了抬下巴，他似乎朝着激怒蝙蝠侠的目标更进一步了。

“是啊，看看现在是谁对外星科技一无所知。这些怪物是先遣部队，他们很有计划，这只是个开始，更多的还在后面。”蝙蝠侠对着超人说完这一句，再转头对靠在一起的绿灯和闪电说，“我们需要更多的调查。”

超人很显然对蝙蝠侠的转头很不满，他几乎要伸出手来把蝙蝠侠的肩膀转过来了。但他克制住了，把半伸出去的手改成了双手抱在胸前：“说到调查——”

“也许你该放下那些过度的自信，那还能拯救你正在死亡的调查细胞。”蝙蝠侠毫不客气地指出。

“我有点同意你说的话了，蝙蝠侠今天心情很差，我昨天才认识他。”绿灯说。

“那么，你想打个赌吗？”超人眯了眯眼睛，他能看见蝙蝠侠的心跳很平稳，他没有害怕，也没有焦躁……这某种程度上让他懊恼起来。

“赌什么？”蝙蝠侠问了下去。

“赌我们谁先查出真相。只要能更快查出事情的原委，谁就算赢。反正这对我们有利无弊。”超人说。

“噢天呐，什么，打赌？不，你一定不这么想，蝙蝠侠？”巴里一下子闪到了蝙蝠侠的身边去，这让本身半靠在他身上的哈尔差点没站稳，巴里有些急切地想要劝阻两人，“蝙蝠侠？”

所有人都安静着，似乎等待着蝙蝠侠的答案。

“为什么不赌？”蝙蝠侠最后说，“让某个人继续他的自大？”

TBC


	2. DETECTIVE

Chapter .2: DETECTIVE

“我一直以为，随着年龄的增长，人应该更加成熟才对。至少比起打赌，要更重视按时吃晚餐这类事。”阿尔弗雷德在听布鲁斯录下日志的时候在旁评价。

“为什么不赌？我需要一个机会接近他，调查他，而他把这个机会主动送上了门——虽然有那么一点我故意挑衅的成分。”蝙蝠侠上传了他能找到的监控战斗画面，“在这之前，我没有考虑过太多哥谭以外的情况——哥谭有太多事要做了，但现在，一场大规模的……大事即将发生，有很多城市发生了类似的情况，如果是按照人口失踪率快速上升的那几天来算的话，已经过了一星期，我希望我们及时行动能多一些胜算。”

几个视频显示在蝙蝠电脑的中心大屏幕上，是超人在大都会被媒体和各类社交账号记录下来的一些战斗片段。“他刀枪不入，这个视频里，一整栋楼倒在他的身上，但他毫发无损；他能飞行，似乎在最开始出现的时候还只能跳跃，但就我和他的上次会面来看，他的飞行技术已经相当好了；冷冻呼吸，扑灭大火很方便；除去这些，还有热视线和X视线，说到X视线……”

他回想起在战场中央他叫出“克拉克”这个名字的时候，超人的反应。布鲁斯低下头思考：“我一直认为，或者说推断，克拉克·肯特只是他的一层掩护身份，但是如果仅仅是那样，他的反应不会那么激烈。”

“第一次见面就吐露身份秘密，我倒是好奇如何才能不激烈。”阿尔弗雷德在一旁插话。

“不，他的表情并不完全是惊讶，那里面甚至有一些害怕。克拉克·肯特的身份比我想象的……对他来说更重要一些。那确实非常私人，我想他身边的人也不知道这个秘密。”

阿尔弗雷德没有做声。

“对我们这样的人来说，保护秘密，就是保护身边的人。”布鲁斯轻声说。

“但他们也会需要帮助，去分担这样的压力，不是吗？看样子，照顾克拉克·肯特先生的任务要交给你了，韦恩少爷。”阿尔弗雷德无视了布鲁斯对他自己又一次施加的无形压力，转身离开，但在另一只脚踏出蝙蝠洞之前，他还是忍不住回头说，“如果您今晚还需要出门，我会在老时间回到这里。”

他今晚确实有事情要忙，他看了一眼时间，终于想起了晚饭。好吧，一顿晚饭和淋浴，之后再回蝙蝠洞，他站起来，跑向出口追上阿尔弗雷德。

克拉克·肯特的今天也没有比蝙蝠侠轻松，他跟着露易丝在上午跑了两场新闻发布会，趁着去洗手间的时间出去阻止了一场发生在金饰店的抢劫；下午他好不容易写完稿子，在佩里·怀特的“你们是记者，不是办公室打字员！”的咆哮下抱着公文包跑进电梯，着手私下调查前一星期大都会的失踪人员的信息，但一下午，直到现在夜幕降临，也几乎一无所获。

他坐在公园长椅上一个一个把过去一周出现在失踪人口通报里的人在他的笔记本上划去，他的耳朵能听见很多东西，他听见警局负责寻找失踪人口的队伍里的焦头烂额，听见那些失踪的人的家人和朋友的担心害怕，但他听不见失踪的人去哪儿了。除非他们一起躲到了铅制的房子里，或者飞到了太阳系之外，不然他不可能找不到。

他的目光落在了名单里的最后一个还未被划去的名字上，克里斯·亚斯，他有强烈的预感这将是一个突破口，于是他开始专心搜寻，聆听声音，眺望远处，他很快有所收获，只是恐怕他又得找借口不去露易丝和吉米早已约好的晚饭了。

他想起露易丝苛责的眼神和吉米失望的表情，他感到很抱歉，已经太多次了，一个合格的朋友不会失约几十次；他感激他朋友的宽容，但他无法向他们解释其中缘由。他与他们不一样，他们会怎么看他呢，他们怎么能接受他呢。

他想起了戴安娜，她同他一样并非人类，他很强大，强大到让他不禁去想他们是一类人。但他们之间大概没有可能，史蒂夫·特雷弗在战斗后赶来接女侠回去，他意识到戴安娜和史蒂夫之间有着那种浪漫的关系，也许只是刚开始，但他们的眼神在彼此身上。他当时惊讶地问戴安娜：

“他是个人类，我没看错的话。”他话里有话，也有他自己的担心，史蒂夫和他们不一样。

戴安娜的目光依旧在为她打开车门的史蒂夫身上，虽然她为开车门的行为皱起了眉：“我能感受到你在担心什么，我也曾担心过，直到今天依旧会担心，但你该敞开些想，也许人类和神也没有太大的不同，而有些东西，比‘强大’要更加强大。”

“我能留下你的电话号码吗？也许我们能聊聊，作为朋友。”克拉克·肯特还是问到，他需要有个人，有个跟他“一样”的人能够……

“我吗？”戴安娜在车门边再次抽出了她的剑，“我们在战场上会再次相见的！”

史蒂夫向超人投去一个“抱歉，她就是这样的”的表情，随后也走进了车里。

就这样，克拉克·肯特独自坐在公园长椅上看着空荡荡的已经没有鸽子的广场，他没有吃晚饭，肚子空空的，握着手机想有所倾诉却不知道该打给谁。他甩了甩头，决定暂且舍弃那些漂浮在空气里的不稳定情绪，转向他已经找到的线索——哥谭市中心医院。

哥谭，他皱起了眉，布鲁斯·韦恩的脸浮现在他的脑海里，他不得不承认，黑暗骑士面具之下的身份完全出乎他的意料，而那双蓝眼睛直视着他，又在告诉他，他和他一样……

不。克拉克·肯特摇了摇头，切断了自己的思绪。

晚上八点。

蝙蝠侠在工作，由于今天的第一项工作任务比较特殊，他工作开始的时间比以往要早，他瞥了一眼手腕上电子屏显示的时间后，继续专心地在下水道里面摸索。以防撞见什么打草惊蛇，他手里的小型手电筒发出的光仅仅足够照亮一小片区域，同时手里的扫描仪也只发出极小声的“嗡嗡”声。

哥谭的两起爆炸都发生在市区的下水道里，爆炸区附近的单身公寓楼的管理处已经报送了几起人口失踪案，两者很显然有所关联。只是现阶段线索不足，两起爆炸，说明还有两个“盒子”被安置在哥谭。

他在十分钟后发现了其中一个盒子，在下水道一个隐蔽的转角，盒子安静地蛰伏在那儿，像一个随时可能突然袭来的毒物，他走上前去，试图用工具把他拆卸下来的时候，有一阵风从他的披风底下吹来，把他的披风边带起来抖了抖。

“需要帮忙吗？”超人的声音从背后传来。

蝙蝠侠在短暂的警惕后，重新开始了手上的动作，他把一把小铲子切进墙壁的缝隙里，在盒子的四周开出一些空间，盒子很快被取了出来。

超人等着蝙蝠侠做完这一系列工作，并没有上前打扰。如果蝙蝠侠的形态能够被转化为一只豹子或者一只猫，那超人说话的那一刻，蝙蝠侠的耳朵一定警惕地竖了起来，随即又抖了抖，重新放松。“需要我送一趟快递，把盒子给绿灯侠保管吗？”

而蝙蝠侠只是把盒子夹在手臂下面：“在我让你滚出哥谭之前，你最好给我一个好理由。”

“也许我只是为了吓你一跳呢。”超人朝他开了个玩笑。他刚进来的时候确实有那么一点想法：也许他可以吓到蝙蝠侠呢？要知道，就算他不是个哥谭人，他也听闻过哥谭的恐怖蝙蝠侠的故事。他想要试试这个恐惧的化身会不会感到害怕。

但是他失败了，蝙蝠侠在那一刻表现出了警惕，那里面没有害怕的成分。

蝙蝠侠没有笑——这倒也不是很出乎克拉克的意料。

好吧，克拉克想，工作时间到了。

“希望你还记得我们之间有个赌——我做了一些调查。”

他好像看见蝙蝠侠挑了挑眉，但是——不，蝙蝠侠没有表情——但是他真的看见——噢，是X视线之下的布鲁斯·韦恩挑了挑眉。

克拉克反应过来后咳嗽了两声清了清嗓子：“哥谭在上个星期发生了两起类似的爆炸，不是吗？也就是说，有两个盒子流落在外。其中一个，也就是你手上的这一个，还没有被人提前发现。”

蝙蝠侠眯起了眼睛，他抢过了超人接下来的话：“而另一个，已经被人带走了。或者说，另一个在一开始就不是打算安置在哥谭的。有人把它从大都会带到了哥谭。”

“上个星期，有一个医生，带领一队伍的科研团队去大都会市立医院参加了一场讨论会议。而第二天，只有医生一个人回到了哥谭，队伍里的其他人全部失踪了。”超人接下了蝙蝠侠的话继续说，他们的语速都加快了。

“而奇怪的是，哥谭并没有接到这支科研队的失踪报案，医生隐瞒了他们的失踪。”蝙蝠侠的嘴角向下弯了弯。

蝙蝠侠在担心那些人，超人想，他投去一个安慰的目光，放慢了语速：“遗憾的是，我也无法追踪到那些人，但这也许某种程度上是个好消息——我们知道这一定与盒子有关，而我们可以通过一条‘漏网之鱼’，继续追踪下一个盒子。”

蝙蝠侠微微点了点头，他们对视了一眼，一起说出了那个医生的名字：

“克里斯·亚斯。”

看来他们调查的方向和进度基本一致，克拉克莫名松了一口气：“看样子，赌局我们暂时平局。”

“我先拿到这一个盒子，”蝙蝠侠指出，“我领先一分。”

在克拉克有机会反驳之前，蝙蝠侠继续往前走去，不远处就能通到一个巷子，看样子蝙蝠侠打算在那里出去。

“我会负责把这个盒子交给绿灯，我们得去下一站，到时候你得变个身份。”蝙蝠侠说。

“你是什么意思？”克拉克·肯特愣了愣。

“明天，这个时间，去哥谭市中心医院。”蝙蝠侠的话简短，更像个命令，“我会跟你一起。”

说完之后，蝙蝠侠便敏捷地顺着梯子爬出了下水道；等克拉克消化完那句话，紧跟着蝙蝠侠飞出下水道出口的时候，蝙蝠侠已经不见了。空荡荡的巷子里只有一只猫警惕地看着飘浮的超人。

他说什么？克拉克花了五秒回到他的公寓楼，中途有三秒的时间最后巡视了一遍大都会。他的脑子里一直响着蝙蝠侠的话。

他说什么？

“我会跟你一起。”

他会跟我一起。

在心里默念了一遍这句话的克拉克把钥匙插进了公寓门，进门的时候他的脚踢到了什么东西。他迅速地用X视线检查了一遍——一个用线捆起来的包裹——里面有一系列证件和一套医护制服。

文件袋底部有个黑色的小小的的蝙蝠标志。

我不一定要去，克拉克坐到桌边，边拆开包裹边在心里想，该死的，跟蝙蝠侠打赌就是一个糟糕透顶的决定，这超过了，他们都已经越过了界限，一股不安全感从克拉克的心底重新燃烧起来，像一团冰冷的火焰。

所以……现在他俩莫名其妙变成了类似搭档的关系。如果克拉克没有理解错的话，他们明天将一起行动。

醒醒，克拉克，别被他牵着鼻子走，你应该直接给克里斯·亚斯医生打个电话，约一个访谈，带上你的录音笔和记者证，这才是记者该做的，这才是克拉克·肯特的方式。

可是他说，他会跟我一起……克拉克·肯特把头埋进了他的手臂里。

承认吧，你想去，克拉克的右耳边，黑色的恶魔出来说话了。

白色的天使呢，快说点什么，快劝我不要这么做，克拉克在心里催促。但他的左耳边什么声音也没有，本该出现的虚拟白色天使沉默不语，这让黑色恶魔毫无悬念地赢下了。

我会去的，克拉克想，他该死的会去赴约的。

但并不是因为蝙蝠侠，他告诉他自己，他只是不想爽约而已。

仅此而已。

TBC


	3. GOOD JOB

Chapter .3: GOOD JOB

“所以你在哪儿？”他撇着嘴小声嘟囔，克拉克·肯特，或者说，艾利·特曼——至少他今天的身份是这样的。蝙蝠侠为他提供的这个身份并不是一个凭空捏造出的假身份，这名字是一个真实的，正在市立医院做助手的优秀实习生。带着疑惑的克拉克纠结了半个晚上，最终还是按照约定的时间站在了医院门口。

可另一个人去哪了？克拉克用他的超级视力发誓，方圆五公里内的建筑物顶都没有蝙蝠侠的踪迹。

“我在这儿呢。”那个声音从很近的地方传过来了，以至于克拉克·肯特一时犹豫了一下这是他内心幻化出的声音还是蝙蝠侠的声音。一定是延时魔法，让他花了足足一秒钟反应过来，那不是幻听，也不是蝙蝠侠，而是布鲁斯·韦恩。

克拉克转过身，看见布鲁斯·韦恩，哥谭之子，在一堆穿着白色医护外套的人的跟随下，朝他大步走过来。 

“艾利·特曼！哥谭医学院的优秀毕业生！”

克拉克听见布鲁斯朝他大喊，他僵硬了一瞬，随即反应过来，进入状态，用两只手握住了布鲁斯递过来的右手，握手的时候甚至微微弯下了腰。

“很……很高兴见到您，韦恩先生。”

韦恩先生放开手后从善如流地把手架在克拉克的肩膀上，暗暗施力把克拉克往电梯的方向带过去，他一边还不忘朝身后跟着他一起来的几个医护人员打马虎：“嘿——你们要不去忙你们的吧？我已经预约了特曼医生聊一聊——他是否接受韦恩企业的工作邀请函了。”

随后他熟练地跳进电梯，按下楼层键，拉上克拉克，把其他人都关在了电梯之外。

进了电梯之后，面具就可以摘下了。布鲁斯·韦恩几乎是立刻放下了那只举起来搭在克拉克肩膀上的左手。而克拉克也几乎是立刻换回了严肃的探寻的目光：“真正的艾利·特曼去哪儿了？”

那听上去像是，“请问蝙蝠侠是用拳头打昏了他还是把他关进了衣柜里？”

布鲁斯·韦恩理了理他西装的左边下摆，因为克拉克和他的身高差，韦恩举起手的时候把塞在裤子里的衬衫也带出来了一些；做完这些，他才看向克拉克：“两天的郊区度假别墅休假，再加一张五万美金的支票。嫉妒了吗？”

克拉克·肯特皱了皱眉：“你该祈祷没人发现我不是艾利·特曼，如果他是个医生——”

“他是个新毕业生，才刚要入职作为克里斯·亚斯医生的实习助理，医院里没人见过他，你可以放心。”韦恩先克拉克一步跨出电梯，跨出电梯的前一秒，他再一次把手臂放到了克拉克的背上，对着服务台和过路的工作人员露出友善的笑容。

那只放在他背上的手不是为了展示亲近，克拉克想，布鲁斯在引导他去往一个地点。那只手更像是狗狗脖子上的项绳，这个认知让他不那么舒服。

韦恩把他带到了一间实验室里，用的是没打招呼就从克拉克外套口袋里掏出来的身份卡——虽然本来就是布鲁斯给他的。实验室内稍显杂乱，桌子上面摊着一堆刀片和培养皿……甚至可以说是有些奇怪。布鲁斯·韦恩走上前，从西服口袋里拿出一双手套，开始检查桌上的东西。

克拉克·肯特靠在门上，确定了一下门是否上锁。随后走上前跟上韦恩的脚步，他的视线扫过长长的桌台上的一系列实验用具，这间屋子看上去并不常打扫，更像是废弃的实验室。或者说，被用作“特殊用途”的实验室。

他的余光在看韦恩，这个穿着光鲜的企业总裁正试图站上椅子去够高处的柜子，他似乎在里面发现了什么东西，试图把它拿下来——下一秒，克拉克就冲过去接住了要掉下来的一个不锈钢的铁盒子。

里面是杂七杂八的工具，颠簸中掉落出一些薄薄的刀片，克拉克·肯特捏住了他们。最后在韦恩面前摊开手：“我以为你会更小心。”

他的语气并不像一个挑衅，事发有些突然，刀片可能伤到作为普通人的布鲁斯，他想他只是下意识做出了这样的反应。

布鲁斯确实意识到了他自己的粗心，（该记到日志里去），但他对此刻正伸在他面前的那只手更感兴趣。

“你刀枪不入？”他看着超人的手心，那里没有任何伤痕。

“几乎是，是的。”克拉克说，他把刀片放回盒子里。

“让我看看。”布鲁斯这么说着，就拉起了克拉克·肯特的手，他这才意识到他戴着手套，于是又脱下手套，用手指去摸克拉克手心的纹路。

那里没有伤痕，就算刚刚才握住了刀片。但是他的皮肤并不像布鲁斯原先设想的那样坚硬如“钢铁”（毕竟他们叫他“钢铁之躯”），克拉克的手心是柔软有温度的……和人类一样，有血液在下面流动。

布鲁斯稍微有些晃神。

但被忽然握住了手来研究的克拉克·肯特来说，这并不让人愉快。布鲁斯·韦恩的手指力道并不重，他只是在观察他的皮肤而已，但克拉克几乎感觉到了疼痛——他像个被观察的实验对象。

他们刚好就在实验室里。

“啊，所以，你是个调查狂，控制狂，先是克拉克·肯特，现在轮到超人来接受调查。”克拉克抽出了他的手，布鲁斯的手指再一次划过他的手心，这次布鲁斯没有抓住他的手，“别碰我的手。”他说。

布鲁斯·韦恩沉默了一会，他盯着克拉克·肯特的眼睛，试图与他对视。但克拉克·肯特没有，他别开了目光，朝别的地方看去了。他们经历了一会沉默，克拉克能感受到布鲁斯仍在坚持等他回应，但他也选择了沉默。

“你是对的。”布鲁斯·韦恩忽然说。

“什么？”克拉克·肯特愣了愣。

“我们应该先谈谈信任问题（trust issue）。”他宣布。

克拉克·肯特叹了一口气：“我不想谈——我们不一样。”

“所以你是这么觉得。你确实这么觉得。你这么觉得吗？”布鲁斯·韦恩边说，边低下头把另一只手的手套也摘下来。

“我和任何人都不一样。”克拉克·肯特补充到，他的目光落在韦恩的手上，他还是没有去看韦恩的脸，“我不是一个人类，就像你感受到的那样。我拥有那些，超能力。我是个氪星人。”

布鲁斯·韦恩把手插进他的西裤口袋里，他微微抬了抬下巴：“所以你觉得，比起我们，你更像神奇女侠，或者亚特兰蒂斯人——”

克拉克·肯特没有说话，他像是陷入了思考。

“是你自己说的。”布鲁斯提醒他，“是你说‘外星只是个相对概念’。”

克拉克·肯特摇了摇头，他不打算在这个话题上继续下去了，于是他问：“那你为什么要我用这个身份来这里？”

“因为这个身份的你不会撞毁建筑物，不会造成完全不必要的战损。超人的在战斗里的战损控制简直不可理喻，我想你自己知道这点。”

克拉克·肯特几乎为这严厉的控诉想要直接离开了，但布鲁斯并没有继续，他在克拉克生气的界限上踩了一脚，就收回去了，转而用公事公办的语气为克拉克详细解释：“我需要你今晚整个晚班跟随亚斯医生，他的值班从晚上八点开始到凌晨两点。我需要你弄清楚，亚斯医生到底有没有那个盒子，盒子在哪儿；我们需要找到那个盒子，你明白吗。”

克拉克的肩膀松懈了下来，他不得不承认布鲁斯说的是对的，这是他们今天的主要任务，其他的情绪最好都丢到一边去。

“好吧，那么，我们的计划是什么？”他问。

布鲁斯·韦恩朝他挑起眉毛，这让克拉克警觉起来。

“是——你的计划。”布鲁斯着重突出了“你的”两个字，“你最好表现得像个调查记者。”

“你是什么意思？”克拉克·肯特追问，如果那是他的任务，那么韦恩大概也有他的计划要执行。

“你是不是觉得我在利用你，拿你当工具人，手下，这之类的东西吗？”布鲁斯把手套放到桌面上，“你不是，克拉克，我叫你来，是因为——”

“是因为什么？”克拉克·肯特问，他问出口的时候才意识到他似乎说得有些急切了。那也许让布鲁斯把在嘴边的句子咽了下去，他对面的人看上去犹豫了一会，然后又换上了一幅不好亲近的样子，像是为刚才的友善流露感到懊恼。

“你不是想赢那个赌吗？”布鲁斯朝门外走去，“你的机会来了，我可以先让你一局。”

啊，这样挑衅的语气，克拉克想，但他已经不觉得这让人生气了。布鲁斯·韦恩让他表现得像个记者，他也正打算这么做。他深吸一口气，走到门边转动了门把。

亚斯医生，单亲爸爸，哥谭市立医院的外科医生，每年都有科研项目立项，他不仅治愈了无数的病人，还抽空去医科大学做讲座，培养了很多实习医生。他的银行流水一直很稳定，医院的工资，讲座的收入，以及一些经费汇入，支出基本上是自己的日用品，女儿的生活费，以及每月都汇给慈善机构的一笔钱。给慈善机构的款数并不多，应该是生活中节省下来的一些；他的存款也并不多。

但蝙蝠电脑上的一份发票则显示，他昨天为她的女儿支付了一笔手术费用。器官移植。

亚斯医生的女儿，此刻正躺在住院部的病房里。她的父亲上午来告诉她，她能够接受肾脏移植手术了。他告诉他的女儿，支付手术费的是一笔科研奖项的收入，但克拉克·肯特查阅了足够的资料，近期并没有任何科学奖项为亚斯医生送去奖金。

克拉克·肯特并不能在与亚斯医生的闲聊里获得更多信息，周围的医护们也只能告诉克拉克，这是个多好的医生，多好的父亲。克拉克·肯特也去住院部看过了他的女儿，金发的女孩躺在病床上昏睡。最后他潜入了医生的办公室，他浏览了他的邮箱。

每隔三个星期，他的邮箱就会出现一段被删去的空白，似乎几天里的邮件都被删除了。克拉克·肯特能够靠眼睛读取U盘，但显然对粉碎得干干净净的邮件没有办法。说到“粉碎”，克拉克灵走向亚斯医生办公室内的一台碎纸机。

普通人对一片碎纸没有办法，但克拉克·肯特恰好喜欢拼图。

“‘凌晨三时二十分，普洛特大街32号，带上‘盒子’。’亚斯医生销毁了那张传真，我复原了信息，你可以查一下这个地址。‘盒子’指的大概就是我们在找的东西。”克拉克·肯特观察了一下四周，确定没有人跟踪，才打开车门弯腰坐进了副驾驶，和驾驶座上的布鲁斯·韦恩交换信息。

“是一家二手专卖店。企鹅人的地盘，”布鲁斯皱起眉，“这个地址经常出现在他们的交易地址里，但是我在那里没有找到过任何线索。这大概只是个幌子，他们会转移一次，不会在那里直接交易。”

克拉克·肯特看了一眼手表，已经是凌晨三时了：“还有二十分钟，我想我们还是应该出发，这一次，不会再空手而归了。”

“话别说的太早。”布鲁斯小声警告，他开始解开衬衫的纽扣，露出穿在里面的蝙蝠制服，“你怎么能保证。”

“也许是因为，我们在合作。”克拉克·肯特看着布鲁斯把卷成一团的衬衫扔到后座，从制服箱里拿出腰带和面具，布鲁斯的手伸到后背系腰带的时候，腰部的肌肉线条带起一个完美的弧度，克拉克移开了目光。

克拉克·肯特是个哥谭新人，虽然他在赴约之前查看了哥谭地图，但这并不代表他真的熟悉哥谭的路况。当布鲁斯·韦恩——已经换上制服变成蝙蝠侠的布鲁斯按下车内的某个按钮的时候，这辆兰博基尼的外壳奇迹般地变成了蝙蝠车的形状，内部的装潢也像拼接乐高变形一样换了一套。

“哇哦，”他发出惊叹，“我不知道在哥谭开车需要这样。”

而一个小时以后，克拉克发现他那一句感叹得实在有些早。

事情在一开始是顺利的：他们提前五分钟把蝙蝠车停在小巷内，看着亚斯医生走进已经熄灯的店铺。蝙蝠侠早已躲在窗口的阴影里，而超人则浮在屋顶的位置，密切注视着屋内的动静。

[你发现什么了吗？]蝙蝠跟他打手语。

超人摇了摇头：很奇怪，亚斯医生把手提箱子放在了那儿，他没有打算与任何人交流，也没有往四周看，他只是放下了箱子，直接转身离开了。

[需要我去追亚斯医生吗？]超人打着手语，指了指已经回到车里的亚斯医生。

蝙蝠侠摇了摇头：[注意周围，我会进去取那个盒子。]

蝙蝠侠切开了一块玻璃钻进了二楼，他顺着楼梯下到一楼，那个手提箱子就这样被摆在桌子上，周围没有任何人，只有一个摄像头亮着红色的点，蝙蝠侠躲在死角里朝射向发射了干扰，在短暂的时间间隔里取到箱子，回到死角的时候，他撬开了箱子。

里面什么也没有。

他立刻反应过来，这确实是一个幌子，亚斯医生把第一个箱子放在这里，制造一个交易的假象。而接下来，他应该才会去另一个交易地点，下一个交易地点的信息，也应该是之后才发送的。

与此同时，一阵疾风把他带到了空中。等蝙蝠侠反应过来，他已经被超人抓在怀中，往高空飞去了。克拉克飞出建筑的时候撞毁了二手店的二楼地板和屋顶，蝙蝠侠本来想对此提出抗议，但下一秒一枚导弹直接命中了店铺门口，火舌和浓烟在他们脚下升起，超人带着蝙蝠侠往亚斯医生的行车路线追赶，炸裂的火光被他们甩在了身后，但企鹅人似乎对他们另有安排。

蝙蝠侠攀住超人的肩膀向后看去，目光之内有六枚导弹冲他们飞来。

“追踪导弹。”他抓紧了超人的披风，在他耳边说，“不撞到目标不会停下。你能用热视线解决他们吗？”

要一边追踪着地面上亚斯医生的车，一边注意着不要撞到建筑物，还要回头定位导弹位置回击，实在不是一件太轻松的事情。

“我们暂且不去管亚斯医生，我在他的车上装了定位器，我们总能知道他在那里。”他的声音很冷静，虽然他被克拉克忽然带上高空，并以极高的速度飞行了好一段距离，但他的心跳依旧非常平稳，正一下一下地，敲击在克拉克耳边。

“前面很空旷，现在回头，你的六点钟方向到九点钟方向，有四颗导弹。”

下一瞬间超人反身朝蝙蝠侠指定的方向发射热视线，四朵烟花炸裂在空中，幸好高度足够，没有伤到任何建筑。

攻击结束后超人快速回头想要躲避建筑物，却还是撞破了一栋房屋屋顶一角，他们的速度太快了，导弹还在身后。而在巨大的惯性之下，他们还是朝着另一栋满是落地玻璃的写字楼不可避免地撞了过去。

超人可以安然无恙，但蝙蝠侠不是，他们看样子注定要撞上玻璃了，于是超人紧紧地把布鲁斯抱在怀里，他在接近玻璃墙的前几秒转身，把自己的背朝向玻璃，同时热视线回击剩余的两枚导弹。

“稳住，克拉克！”蝙蝠侠的手在超人的肩膀上抓紧了，“你可以控制住的。”

接下来是导弹在高空爆炸的声音，这一型号的追踪导弹是第一次出现，爆炸的威力并不算特别大，但是足够照亮四周。爆炸的距离稍微有些近了，布鲁斯经历了短暂的眩晕，就连超人也是，似乎耳膜边有一阵短暂的寂静。

短暂的寂静里，身后的爆炸仿佛变成了慢镜头。

“嘿，睁开眼睛。”蝙蝠侠伸出手拍了拍超人的脸颊。

超人的眼睑紧张地动了动，然后小心翼翼地睁开了眼睛。

他们距离那栋玻璃墙，一厘米，或许更近，八毫米，大概吧。

他们一起看向身后的那面玻璃，上面有他们的倒影，也有身后半座哥谭的夜晚霓虹，有建筑工地在夜晚长明的大灯，远处港口的集装箱和轮船还在忙碌卸货，天空中有飞机经过的声音，还有细细碎碎的导弹碎裂的余响。

布鲁斯看着玻璃里倒影出的哥谭有些出神，当一阵细小的二次爆炸的光亮再次照亮他们面前的一小块玻璃的时候，他才发现超人的目光和他的已经落在了不一样的地方。

在玻璃的倒影里，映出超人的侧脸——超人正注视着他。

克拉克·肯特看着布鲁斯出神，他很确定他看见的是布鲁斯·韦恩，他看见面具之下那张额角有汗的面庞，那双眼睛里是蓝色的哥谭。也许他再看一会，能看见布鲁斯的灵魂。

他的灵魂在燃烧着吗？

布鲁斯转过了头，和超人对视。

于是克拉克看见了，他看见蓝色的眼睛的中央的白色火光，如此明亮，也许会就这样刻在克拉克的角膜上。

他的心跳加快了，克拉克张嘴轻轻喘息，他觉得他们应该靠得更近一些，虽然他们已经肌肤相贴了。

“干得不错。”蝙蝠侠朝他弯起嘴角。

克拉克·肯特咬了咬自己的嘴唇。

他们的头顶传来一阵飞机引擎的轰鸣，蝙蝠飞机已经抵达。

TBC


	4. BAD KISSER

Chapter .4: BAD KISSER

你会因为一句不经意的夸赞而困扰吗？

佩里·怀特会对每天清晨下属们的“早上好，你看上去很精神”草草点头，吉米会朝着其他报社伙伴的“帅小伙又拍到好照片了吗”匆匆眨眼，而露易丝·莱恩会对任何人的“你今天看上去美极了”一笑置之。

这很正常，没人会对一句随口的客套上心。就好像没人会对“有空一起吃饭呀”抱认真的态度。这也就是说，没什么常理能解释为什么凌晨四点克拉克·肯特会躺在床上因为布鲁斯一句“干得不错”而失眠。

他说：“干得不错。”

这实在是太奇怪了，他明白他现在应该合上眼，在脑中想象一些快乐的记忆来帮助他快速入睡，之后他会照常被六点三十分的闹钟叫醒，上班工作，开始克拉克·肯特和超人的一天。但他的大脑还是哪儿，有一些细胞背叛了他，不断在他耳边播放十几分钟前的片段。

也许等干完今天的活，他该去帮蝙蝠侠收个尾——其实他昨晚就已经提出了这个要求，但蝙蝠侠坚称后续内容将以黑暗骑士莅临冰山赌场打砸一场干脆收尾：

“接下来没超人的事了。”蝙蝠侠钻进蝙蝠飞机，留给超人一股强劲的发动机的热风。

克拉克·肯特在床上翻了个身，试图换一个思路，“接下来没超人的事了”不代表着接下来会没有克拉克·肯特的事情，但他很快放弃了跟蝙蝠侠玩文字游戏的选择，潜意识告诉他对方不会因此高兴。他呼出一口长长的气，想要把身体内游荡着的还未散尽的哥谭的空气都呼出来，也许烦恼的质量也会因此减轻。

他的手机忽然在床头震动了一下，一条新的短信。这个时间，是谁会发短信来？带着那么一点混杂着期待和对自己过分期待的嘲讽心态，克拉克伸出手把床头的手机拿了过来。

[是否允许蝙蝠侠向你发送短信？]

这不是一条短信，而是一个弹框，下面有“是”和“稍后”的选项，像是什么手机识别程序。一个正常的”手机系统“绝不可能有这种弹框。

克拉克·肯特的太阳穴跳了跳，他心理上感到一阵头疼，嘴角却情不自禁地弯了起来（这太不正常了）。他再次调整了姿势，手肘撑着枕头，好让双手一起打字。当然，先按下“是”，画面跳转到了一个对话框。

暂且不说这又是什么蝙蝠侠的科技，克拉克晚点会和布鲁斯“商量”这个的，但现在，他先发送了一条信息：

[那条也是你发的吧？]

布鲁斯的回应很快发来：[试着礼貌一些。]

[我对此没什么期待。]克拉克·肯特回复，[我有种感觉，你不会喜欢别人插手你的事情]，克拉克本来想说蝙蝠侠有奇怪的领地意识，但想了想还是删去了。

[不错的直觉。]布鲁斯坐在蝙蝠洞里，暂时无视了阿尔弗雷德留下的关于早餐和睡觉提醒的纸条，他敲下“然后你还是来了”几个字，又犹豫着删去了，毕竟超人擅自闯入下水道和他碰面的那一天，他们还对彼此没什么了解。

看样子，某种程度上他们都是令人讨厌的人，一边对自己的领地有着些偏执的坚持，一边又不大客气地踏入对方的领地，以一种并不那么令人反感的方式。超人不曾设想过这样的情况，一切发生得有些突然，就连蝙蝠侠也没有做足够的调查和准备，这本该是个还在进行中的研究调查项目，但世界末日总来得太快。

[当然，我是个让人讨厌的人，不过，真的不需要我来帮忙吗？也许挡一些子弹？]

布鲁斯看着电脑屏幕上新发送来的消息，陷入了片刻的沉思。那是个提议吗？他该认真考虑吗？但他最终回复给克拉克的也就是一个时间和一个地点。下午四点，哥谭市立医院。而不是冰山赌场，普洛特大街，或是任何一个可能与这件事背后的阴谋相关的地址。

克拉克·肯特盯着手机屏幕直到天光钻过窗帘的缝隙，渐渐盈满整个卧室。他不需要睡眠，自然不觉得那么困倦，至少这个白天，他还需要去生活他的“生活”，而不是紧盯着一个手机屏幕。世界需要克拉克·肯特，世界需要超人，他永远会把这个放在第一位。

下午四点他们在哥谭市立医院的住院部碰头，布鲁斯·韦恩和他换上了简单的医护服，克拉克·肯特紧张地往更衣室外张望，担心这位亿万富翁的突然来访会造成不必要的轰动，直到他匆忙中转身的时候布鲁斯正要递给他的口罩被直直按在了胸前。他心跳停了半拍，但松了一口气，和对方一起好好戴上口罩。

“凌晨的时候我在企鹅人的地盘找到了医生和那个盒子，拿到盒子并没有费多大力气。”布鲁斯的手指压在鼻梁上，他的声音透过口罩传出来，稍微有些闷闷的，但克拉克·肯特能听得很清楚。

如果没有费多大力气指的是几处瘀伤和两只手指骨折的话，克拉克·肯特把这句话含在了嘴里，他不确定他现在说出来会被理解成一种关心还是一种嘲讽。他害怕被理解为担心，但也不能接受被理解为嘲讽，论事实而言是前者，但他怀疑他们没有关心彼此的正当理由。克拉克·肯特还需要一些时间去说服自己，编造理由，就像克拉克·肯特常常做的那样，而布鲁斯·韦恩继续说下去了。

“医生在混乱中逃了出去，而我抓到了两个企鹅人的手下拷问他们，那医生是他们的内应，每隔一段时间就利用凌晨后门运垃圾的车把器官往外送，供应给黑市。”布鲁斯靠在柜门上，为自己有淤伤的大腿分一些力，“也许明天我该直接抓到企鹅人问个清楚，什么时候器官贩卖也归他管了。”

“你今天叫我来是为什么？”克拉克·肯特问他。

布鲁斯·韦恩没有回答，他站直身子打开了更衣室的门，示意克拉克·肯特跟上来。他们穿过一些坐在轮椅上的患者和陪同护士，穿过咨询台和簌簌地写着什么的医生，最后来到一间已经有许多人在内的病房。

克拉克·肯特来过这里，他忽然意识到，空气里的消毒水还是一个味道，还有点切开很久还没吃的氧化的苹果味，这里是亚斯医生的女儿的病房。现在有一群穿着印着棒球队名字的卫衣的学生和几个穿着白衣服的医生护士簇拥在病床周围。克拉克·肯特还闻到奶油的味道。

“这是？”克拉克看向往后退了几步的布鲁斯。

“今天是她女儿的生日。”布鲁斯说，“多几个人热闹一些。”

克拉克·肯特往里看了看，女孩半靠在床上，比克拉克·肯特上一次见到她要稍微多一些血色，她过段时间就能做手术，而他的父亲可能会因器官贩卖罪进监狱。她还不知道这个，当然，屋子里除了克拉克和布鲁斯以外没人知道。他们像旁观者，手里握着他们可预见的未来，短暂地参与一场过去的生日派对。

布鲁斯又往后退了几步，他已经退到门边了，再往外一步就是走廊。但他似乎没想着再往后走，而是刚好踩在了进门的界线上。克拉克回头看他，而对方只对他点了点头，就移开了目光。

好吧，克拉克想，好吧，布鲁斯。

这一刻的感觉不是语言能够描述的，克拉克·肯特在很久以后回想起这段时间，依然会对布鲁斯的种种表现感到油然的触动，他到底是一个什么样的人呢，在他以为，或者说在他刚刚接受他们会有一对新手搭档该有的拌嘴和吵架之后，又向他展示他们可以拥有挚友一般的默契，而那也不是全部，克拉克甚至有预感那将只是一个开始，因为就在此刻，布鲁斯又传递给他一阵新的感官体验。

他站在人们中间，又弯下了腰，变成了有些驼背的，戴着眼镜的普通人，他跟着他们一起拍手，打生日快乐歌的拍子。

而布鲁斯就站在他身后一段距离，靠在门框上，克拉克能听见一些歌词从布鲁斯·韦恩的嘴角漏出来，但他不打算去揭穿他。也许是他的错觉，空气里有一些冬季浅色毛衣里会有的香薰气味，温暖的气味。这的确是个有阳光的下午，但是黄昏就要来了。

被迫卷入一些团队游戏的克拉克·肯特在半个小时后终于脱身，他在天台找到了布鲁斯·韦恩，后者已经换回了西装，他把手插在西装裤子的口袋里，往远处眺望。

“这家医院位于市中心，我的父母在请团队设计公共交通线路和高架桥的时候，确保了到达这家医院的线路用时能足够短。”布鲁斯·韦恩指着顶楼角度能看到的远处的一些高架路，和穿梭而过的城际电车。

“那个医生你打算怎么办？”克拉克·肯特在他身后站定，隔了几米，问他。

“该怎么办就怎么办。”布鲁斯·韦恩简短地回答，他回头看了克拉克一眼，对方此时已经挺直了背，变回了超人的神态。布鲁斯一脚踏上了天台的边沿，也不管上面有没有灰尘碎石屑，坐了上去。

“对这个家庭也许稍微有些残酷。”克拉克·肯特这才走上前去，背对着楼崖，和布鲁斯·韦恩并排坐下。

“你不是什么时候都能得到你想要的。”布鲁斯说，“我的父母……”

克拉克摇了摇头，他伸出手去拉住布鲁斯的手腕——他们本来就坐得足够近：“你不用说的，布鲁斯，你不用剥开你自己，来换取我对你的信任。”

“并不是为了取得你的信任，”布鲁斯试了试抽出手，没有成功，他也没有再坚持。“我只是告诉你。”

克拉克·肯特挑起眉毛，而布鲁斯很快拉回了话题。

“她的医药费会有人负责，但亚斯医生也会由法院负责。明天之后，他们也许有好一段日子不能见面。”

“看样子你今晚有打算？”克拉克·肯特问。

“跟企鹅人约了‘谈一谈’，今晚亚斯医生也会去，我得保证他活下来。”布鲁斯坦白，“但你得回大都会，这我们得说好。我把盒子交给绿灯的时候，他说星辰实验室发现了点什么，可能会需要你去盯着。”

克拉克点了点头。

但他坐在那儿，他在等一些别的。

他本来想象着他们还会就信任的问题继续谈下去，毕竟最开始要求谈谈‘信任问题’的是蝙蝠侠。克拉克等着他再多问一句“如果我想要你的信任呢？”，或者任何别的什么。他承认他想要更多，这很，这很“超出”，但他愿意多等那么几秒。

如果蝙蝠侠没有问出下一句话，会怎么样呢？

克拉克·肯特还是靠近了他，在他们两人都还没有意识到的时候，他们就靠近了，等到吐息落在对方的脸颊和鼻尖的时候，亲吻变得顺理成章。克拉克·肯特不自觉地攥紧了他放在布鲁斯手腕上的手，而布鲁斯的另一只手也伸出来抓住了克拉克的外套。这并不是个激情的吻，但也算不算青涩，湿润和柔软的触感之下，舌头舔过对方的上颚，只能算是浅尝辄止。

“你还有别的想说的吗，”克拉克·肯特终于觉得自己重新拾回了呼吸，“如果没有的话，该到我了，我想我还能多拥有你一个晚餐的时间？”

TBC


	5. MAKE LOVE AND WAR

chapter .5: MAKE LOVE AND WAR

地震的主震从开始到结束只有寥寥一两分钟，平均每人有十二秒的逃生时间；局地海啸抵达海岸的时间只有几分钟，留给逃生的时间屈指可数；世界末日？就像许多作者在书中写过的那样——人们总来不及准备。

地理课的时候大部分人都在走神，听着课本上的数字和一些简单的专业术语，神游到自己读过的冒险小说，或者好朋友间流通的电影间去了。直到布鲁斯的后背被一架纸飞机击中，他的后座拍着他的背，告诉他说：

“但是主角不一样！我看那些电影，里面的主角在地震里可以找到直升机开，我家就有直升机。”

这段记忆在一切发生之前，他为此背着他品味“奇怪”的父母跑去朋友家看了几部世界末日的电影。他看着地面碎裂开来，人们陷落下去，而主角在其中开着一辆酷炫的越野车，又跑去抢来一架直升飞机，最后甚至开上了游艇前去救人。

他对这些电影没什么好评价的——这种运气在现实生活中绝不存在，外界条件不会永远像温室。当灾难到来的时候，每个人只是都必须做自己能做的事，在几分钟之内抓住自己的生机——或者别人的生机。

而二十几年之后的这个晚上，蝙蝠侠站在大都会被毁得面目全非的主街上，绿灯侠站在他的面前捂着他被达克赛德折断的手臂，神奇女侠趴在不远处地面的坑洞里，钢骨昏迷在女侠旁边，闪电侠在下一秒终于出现在他的身边，他的手扶着自己的膝盖喘气。

蝙蝠侠咬着牙齿，一字一顿地问：“超人在哪儿（Where is Superman）。”

在绿灯侠茫然的目光下，闪电侠用一分钟说明了他与超人遭到达克赛德的攻击后的事，超人已经被抓去了达克赛德在海上升起的堡垒中，生死不明。蝙蝠侠往远处的海面看过去，那边仿佛凭空升起一座火山，猩红色的光芒诡异地映照在天空上。

达克赛德正往城市中心去，他们能听见一阵一阵的爆炸声，隐约能听见人们的尖叫，消防水栓的喷水声，和汽车挤压在一起发出的吱呀声；天空中飞舞着无数长着翅膀的机械恶魔，它们将惊恐的人们抓上天空，送去达克赛德位于海上的堡垒。末日就在这里。

“就像你所说的，蝙蝠，他们正在‘收割’。我们不知道他们抓去这些人将要做什么，我们必须尽快打倒他。”绿灯边说着边走去扶起钢骨，神奇女侠也站起来，他们堪堪围成了一圈。

“你看见那些空中的怪物了吗，”蝙蝠侠向他解释，“他们为达克赛德工作，但他们像是量产的，或者说，有人将它们全部变成了这样，他们原本是不同的样子。我推测他们收割也是为了‘转化’。”

“那超人也是……”闪电侠顺着蝙蝠侠的思路推了下去。

蝙蝠侠沉默着默认：“我要去救他。”

那一圈空气似乎是凝固了一瞬，绿灯侠——就算是带着面罩的绿灯侠，露出了惊讶到甚至有些惊恐的表情：

“你确定你现在是清醒的吗？蝙蝠侠？”

“我确定。”蝙蝠冷静地回答，他并不是故作冷静，在场的人都能够看出来，他的拳头捏紧着他的披风，但他的气息并不混乱，他看上去有所计划，或者说，正在做出计划。这让他表现得有些过于可靠，至少在此刻烟尘弥漫的战场上，他看上去还不算那么狼狈。

“你是唯一一个人类。”绿灯侠上前了一步。他本来还打算说一句“你会死的”，但在世界末日面前说这话未免有些太不吉利，他咬住了自己的牙齿，又为那一点迷信和退缩而感到恼怒。

“正因为我是唯一的一个人类，”蝙蝠侠脱下了他的面罩，连带着那披风一起，他从脚边的包里拿出一套卫衣便服，开始往身上套，但他的话还是一字不落地传入了他们耳内，“如果我的推测是正确的，如果你们像超人可能正在经历的那样被‘转化’，那这里的危险将会更大。我是个人类，你们也许能轻而易举地制服我。”

“他们也许就想要你们这样的超能力者被他们‘转化’，变成他们的士兵，”蝙蝠侠，或者说布鲁斯·韦恩，朝天空吹了一声口哨，吸引了上空怪物的注意，“不要让他们得逞。”

怪物带走了布鲁斯·韦恩，就像它带走很多其他的普通市民一样。一把小刀贴在布鲁斯的袖子内侧，他在心里演练他们即将落地时他可能会拥有的击杀机会。堡垒越来越近了，黑黝黝的大海没有月光的衬托，看起来与深渊无异。

距离他们落地还有七……六……五……四……数到三的时候，布鲁斯·韦恩将小刀插入了怪物的脖子。

于是战场分成了两块，一块在海上敌堡，另一块逐渐扩大，正以惊人的速度向外拓张。

“等等，等等，蝙蝠侠是人类，”闪电侠的手紧张地甩着，“我是说，普通人的那个‘人类’？”

绿灯侠没有直接回答闪电，他只是抓住了巴里忍不住甩着的手腕，“我们得战斗了。”但他又忍不住撇嘴嘁了一声，“为什么我感觉他总是这样？就算我和你都才认识他几天，超人受得了他吗？我认真的，超人受得了算我输。”

被他们提到的蝙蝠侠此时走在这座堡垒内部，他四周的墙壁高耸，上面布满了蜂巢一样的格子，里面是被抓住的平民百姓。而超人……他在搜寻超人，超人想必不是他们的‘普通猎物’，也许他们会把他关到特殊的房间里去。

我不知道你有没有经历过沙漠里的审讯室，或者其他的什么特级审讯，布鲁斯贴着墙壁，跟着走在前面的两只怪物往更里的方向走去，虽然那听起来对你有些残忍，但我希望你也许能叫一叫，发出点声音好让我找到你。他在心里这么想着，就好像他在这么对克拉克讲话，但其实他俩直接还不存在这种心灵感应，他得承认，他这样是为了让自己更冷静一些。

但他听到了，他听到了克拉克·肯特发出的喊叫，就在他面前十米左右的那间屋子里。克拉克的惨叫在怪物打开那扇门的时候传了出来。

希望你多撑一会，克拉克，至少得等我——他抽出小刀凶狠地割断了前面怪物的脖子，又绞昏了把他举起来的另一只。

触手钻入大脑的感觉像是一把狡猾的铲子潜进土地里，把你最深处的秘密和理智连根挖起。诡异的痛感随着深度的加深而变得扭曲起来，核心理智受到威胁，周围就像有神秘的磁场，把你的记忆都吸引扭曲起来。你看见你的记忆从你手边流逝，你抓住它们却于事无补。

他听见有人在叫他。

“嘿！”

是他的父亲。

他的父亲同他一样爬上这间谷仓的屋顶，克拉克正屈着膝盖坐在边缘，两个人的重量让下面的木板发出了点吱呀声，但好在他们定期补修，还很结实。他的父亲递来一杯桃子味汽水，朝他挤了挤眼睛，说什么本来想带酒上来的，但是你妈妈不让之类的话。那是他毕业典礼前几天，考试、便当、黑板，这些东西让他觉得他也是一个普通人，普通到每到一个阶段，父母就会用某种方式来给他们上一堂课。

“你很快就要离开这里了。”他的父亲开了头。

克拉克拉开了易拉罐拉环，和父亲碰杯：“是啊，我很期待。虽然我有点舍不得这里的风景。不是所有地方都能看到望不到边的玉米田。”

“你会看到更多东西的。”他的父亲笑着跟他这样保证，“你会看见很多从未见过的风景，也会遇到很多人。那些人会慢慢走进你的生活，一点一点改变你，影响你。慢慢地，一点一点地，一切都顺理成章。新的生活都是这样拼成的。”

“新的生活。”克拉克·肯特轻轻地念出这个词。

“你已经厌倦了我说‘永远忠于你的内心’，‘尽力去做’这些话了，大概还觉得我们很烦，”他的父亲举起手把易拉罐瞄准屋顶下的一个大木盒扔过去，易拉罐弹到了盒子的边，没有命中，他伸手要克拉克把他的空罐子给他，再一次瞄准，又扔了出去，“不过，话还是要多说一句，永远不要轻易放弃啊。”

这一次，易拉罐落在了木盒里。他父亲拍拍他的肩，催他该下去了，得把外面的易拉罐捡进去。

这实在是很痛苦，就好像茅草的碎屑扎在裸露的血肉上，他陷在大片干燥粗糙的干草堆里，试图往外爬，却找不到支撑点。他听见所有记忆发出的叫声，听见无数的克拉克·肯特和无数的超人。一个没有支撑的世界，一个只有坠落的世界，还有什么能做呢。

“克拉克！”

有人在叫他的名字。克拉克·肯特试图睁开眼睛，但似乎有一股力量压制着他，让他无法动弹。

“清醒点！克拉克！世界需要超人，世界需要克拉克·肯特！”

这个声音很新，克拉克·肯特想，他们才认识短短几天，甚至都不到一个星期。他在他的记忆里是那么鲜明，除了这个声音以外的记忆都在照常地播放，而这一个不一样，这不是过去，不是回忆。他下意识地想要去抓住声音的来源，他的手臂向上抓取，好像什么也抓不到。

但他好像找到了方向，那个声音在那里，就像洞口的光，克拉克绷紧了肌肉，或者说，克拉克的灵魂绷紧了。他不会，也不能被困在这一片精神空白里，这片没有色彩的空白不会是他的结束。

布鲁斯的声音垂下一根软梯，碰到了克拉克·肯特拼命伸长了的手。

他终于睁开了眼睛，他看见面前嘴角还有血污的蝙蝠侠，看见周围的一地狼藉，他的头还是很痛，那些触手才刚刚离开。但蝙蝠侠在他面前，太阳穴的阵痛甚至有所缓解。

他身边的蝙蝠侠也总算松了一口气，布鲁斯用手肘把身体撑起来，靠坐到已经被砸毁的操作台旁边去了。他的伤势并不严重，躲过了大部分的攻击，但他需要一分钟的喘息时间。

我们一直没有设定一条界线不是吗？因为一个赌约，就这样任性地踏入对方的生活，这样任性地在对方面前‘炫耀’自己。我们真的是在‘炫耀’自己吗，‘炫耀’的又是什么呢，我们的伤疤，我们的不完美，我们缺少的一块拼图，我们不敢期求存在的愿望吗？

“你赢了。”克拉克·肯特在蝙蝠侠旁边跪下来，他只是单纯膝盖有些酸痛（超人也会感觉膝盖酸痛）。

蝙蝠侠歪头看向他，他在喘气，似乎不想把气息匀给说话这一行为。

“那个赌。我承认你赢了。”克拉克·肯特解释。

“别管那个了。”蝙蝠侠咬了咬后槽牙。

而超人，刚清醒过来的克拉克·肯特，他朝蝙蝠侠靠了过去，贴近他的脸，感受对方的呼吸随着他的靠近而慢下来，似乎生怕呼吸的交融会扯走一部分灵魂似的。

他想吻他，但他也没忘记他们在敌人的堡垒；但他必须靠近他，越近越好，于是他最后把脸贴上了布鲁斯的颈侧，慢慢地埋到脖颈处的凹陷去，字面意义上埋在蝙蝠侠的颈窝。

他听见血液流过血管的簌簌的声音。

他微微绷着身体，不希望自己压到蝙蝠侠。

但在蝙蝠侠伸手拦住他的背部的时候，克拉克还是下定决心放松自己，他紧紧抱住蝙蝠侠，深吸了一口气，又把刚才自己经历的痛楚，呼了出来。

“现在，起来了，”布鲁斯在他耳边催促，“还有一个超级反派等着你去揍。”

END

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 读完后留下评论的话，作者（我）会很开心哦。


End file.
